


Lvr Boy

by apaturairis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Marijuana, Oblivious, Online Friendship, Real Names, Sapnap knows all, Stoner Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Third Wheels, dream has not told george his name, esketit, george has face revealed to dream, george is an idiot, oh yeah wait, they smoke some marijuana, this is not set in a specific place just assume idfk oregon the best state, yuhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaturairis/pseuds/apaturairis
Summary: George has just moved to the USA and is starting a new school. He attempts to navigate his high school life while dealing with two different flirts and a plethora of wacky characters who somehow don't end up revealing stuff too early.(THERE'S SO MUCH DIALOGUE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER PLS U HAVE TO WAIT FOR PRETTY WORDS)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 190





	1. cutie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lovesick (the beat inside my head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866676) by [meridies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridies/pseuds/meridies). 



> Welcome! This is inspired by the fic linked but Clay/Dream knows that George is his online friend George and shenanigans ensue. Also the title is a song by awfultune who I think there was controversy about but i do not see idk what happened idc.

The first day at a new school is always the scariest one. George couldn’t say he had much experience, which naturally made it more nerve-wracking. Not only was it his first day at a new school, but it was his first day in an American school. Something inside him hoped it would be like in the movies (it wouldn’t).

He was guided towards a receptionist who handed him his timetable and a map of the school, as well as the code for his locker. She pointed him in the direction of what George recognised to be a science lab. Apparently, that was ‘homeroom’. He assumed that was like form in Britain. There was a corridor full of lockers and littered in old prom or anti bullying posters. He made his way down the hallway and towards his new locker, holding out the piece of paper with the code on. As he attempted to figure out how the fuck to open the locker, he was startled by a hand slamming the locker next to him. He looked up to see a tall boy smiling welcomingly next to him.

“Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me.” He said, recovering from the shock.

“Sorry, cutie,” Replied the boy next to him, who George assumed had dark blonde hair, down to just below his jaw. His eyes were darker in the middle though he couldn’t quite tell what colour they were supposed to be. “Just wondered if you needed any help, y’know settling in.”

“Uh, yeah that would- wait, cutie?” George stuttered. The other boy laughed.

“Clay, are you bothering this young man?” Another boy said from behind him. George spun around to see a guy around the same height as him, though maybe a bit taller.

“I’m the same age as you…” George said. The taller boy – Clay – sent a pointed look in the direction of the shorter one and shook his head in disappointment. He moved towards him and threw his arm over the shoulders at the perfect height to lean on.

“I’m Clay, this is Nick,” He said, before spotting another person somewhere, “That guy is Zak, with Darryl and uh… Tommy and Toby are probably somewhere around here but they’re ‘child prodigies’ so they don’t count. Also, we can’t forget Wilbur, but he’s probably with Niki somewhere. Oh, yeah, and there’s Alyssa.” He pointed towards a girl going into George’s homeroom classroom. The bell rang, and the others started moving towards the room as well.

“Are you in here, new kid?” Asked Nick. George nodded, and followed the rest of the people inside.

Everybody took their seats at their desks and Nick laughed, realising what torture George was about to endure. Clay followed along suit. They stopped immediately when the teacher sent them a glare. George stood awkwardly by the door, scanning the classroom for seats. When he saw a free one in front of Zak, who was next to Clay, he started to move towards it, but a hand stopped him. He looked in front of him and saw the teacher, whom he had been told was called ‘Mrs Roberts’.

Oh no.

“Now, everyone,” she began. George flinched, fully expecting what was coming next. “We have a new student today, and he’s going to introduce himself.” George nodded in mournful acceptance. He walked to the middle of the classroom and began to speak before his words got caught in his mouth. He glanced around the room and caught Clay’s eye, who had been staring intently, and who sent a supportive smile.

“I’m George, um- I’m from England, and I like… coding, I guess.” He said, after a minute of awkward silence.

Suddenly there was rapturous applause from the third row, which contained Nick, Clay, Zak, and another boy who he didn’t recognise, though he also had dark brown hair and eyes.

“Calm down, boys!” Mrs Roberts yelled, “And I especially didn’t expect this from you, Wilbur!”

“Just welcoming my fellow Brit, Mrs Roberts.” The boy said, who George now understood to be Wilbur. Cool, he had another person from England, though Wilbur had a slight American accent so it was clear he had been here for a long while.

“Now, George, you can sit next to Imane.” said Mrs Roberts, gesturing to the seat George had previously been looking at. She began to talk the class through the introduction to the year. He walked to his chair and sat down. The seat wasn’t uncomfortable itself, but he could feel eyes on the back of his neck. He turned to see Clay looking at him.

“Eyes front, cutie.” Clay whispered. George turned his head quickly and felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

“Claaaay, stop flirting with the new kid, flirt with me instead.” Nick whined from behind him.

“Shut up Sapnap, you’re so annoying.” Clay chuckled.

“Call me Sapnap IRL again and I’ll actually fucking beat your-”

“Nicholas! I won’t tolerate that language in this classroom. Go to the principal right now!” Mrs Roberts shouted.

 _This teacher is scary as shit._ George thought.

Nick huffed and grabbed his stuff, before stomping out the door.

“Hey, Mrs Roberts, since Nick is gone, can George sit in his seat. I just think it would be welcoming to him if Zak and I can help him.” Clay asked.

“Excellent idea, Clay!” Zak agreed.

“Alright, Clay, and when Nick gets back, he can sit where George was.” Mrs Roberts said.

George stood up and went to sit between Clay and Zak.

Mrs Roberts continued with her introduction until the bell rang for the next lesson. The students began collecting their items and walked sluggishly out the door. George followed, though felt a hand on his wrist pulling him back. He was softly jolted backwards into the chest of Clay.

“What’s your next class, cutie?” The blonde asked.

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“It’s an honest observation, George,” he laughed and slung an arm over George’s shoulders like he had to Nick earlier, “anyway, answer my question.”

“Are we friends now, or something?” asked George.

“Yup.”

“I know nothing about you.”

“Then sit with us at lunch. I’ll find you.”

“My next class is Maths.” George said finally. Clay laughed and peeked at the shorter boy’s timetable, to see the room number. Comparing it to his own, he sighed in disappointment.

“Sorry, cutie, I guess I’m smarter than you.” He said, before sending George a wink and walking towards his own classroom.

_To: DreamWasTaken_

this school is crazy there’s this one guy who immediately made me his friend and keeps calling me cutie ahhhhhhhh dream help what do i do

georgie poo my love my life just ask him out smh

wtf i met him like an hour ago

it must have been love at first sight

hey maybe i should start calling you cutie

pls no it’s awful

George laughed at his friend, distracted by his phone. Unfortunately, this distraction led to him crashing into someone running towards him. Nick.

“Oh, sorry, dude, I got math in here.” He said breathlessly. George smiled awkwardly and noticed it was also his own classroom, “So who you texting?”

“Uh… just a friend of mine, from England.” George replied. After what happened at his last school, there was no chance he would be revealing his online friend to real life people. His experience had been distressing to say the least.

Before Nick had the chance to reply, the teacher began to speak.


	2. lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there's also a fuckton of dialogue in this but i swear it will get better i just need to get into the juicy bits. also it's awkward i gotta establish shit n also this isn't exactly the best situation for nice imagery.
> 
> DONT DO DRUGS KIDS

Maybe it had been his apprehension, which could be described as terror, for lunch, or maybe it had been his intense focus on the clock, but something made the wait for lunch seem days long. At last, the bell rang for lunch and George tensely walked into the cafeteria. Near the door to the outside, sat a group of people that George recognised to be Clay’s friends.

He made the terrifying journey towards the table.

As soon as Clay spotted him, he smiled and patted the chair next to him, indicating that George should sit there.

“Now, everyone,” yelled Clay, though not too loud for the whole cafeteria to hear him, “here we have Mr George um…”

“Davidson.”

“George Davidson! And everybody will be introducing themselves to George, do you understand?”

Everyone nodded. George glanced around the table, to see watchful eyes on him. A few he could recognise, like Zak, Nick, and Wilbur, as well as that Daryll kid and Alyssa. There were a few new faces he had never seen before, though.

“Hey, I’m Wilbur Soot,” Wilbur said, “You know me.”

“I don’t, actually-” George began.

“The name’s Karl. This is Alex, he’s my wife.” Stated a boy next to Wilbur. George remarked on his cool outfit. Karl had gestured to a boy next to him, wearing a beanie.

“Um, excuse me, honey.” Nick said, falsely offended, and turned to George “I’m also his wife.” George laughed. From the corner of his eye he could see Clay roll his eyes, though went to pull out his phone. George’s attention was pulled towards two boys, probably around 13-14.

“I’m Tommy. I’m Wilbur’s brother.” Said the blonde one, “I’m sure you’re probably thinking: how the fuck does Wilbur, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, have a brother who has blonde hair and blue eyes. Well, it’s simple recessive genetics, bitch.”

“Language!” Daryll shouted.

“Anyway, let’s just say I also have another brother with brown hair and brown eyes.”

“And I’m Tubbo!” piped up the shorter kid next to Tommy. He was reaching for a chip – a ‘fry’ – from Tommy’s plate. The blonde boy whacked his hand away and opened his bag, pulling out a Nintendo switch. He handed one of the controllers to ‘Tubbo’ and turned the device on.

Wilbur stood up and grabbed it out of his brother’s hand, as well as taking the controller from Tubbo. He sent the boy an angry glare and went back to his seat. Tommy had a grumpy offended look on his face.

“Then there’s Zak, who you’ve met, Daryll,” Clay turned towards George and pointed the rest of the crew out, but leaning towards the brunette and whispering, he said “we kinda ship them, okay,” he spoke louder again, “And Alyssa. Wait, Wilbur where’s Niki?”

“I don’t know, she went off with Minx somewhere.”

“Oh yeah, Minx is a woman, and then there’s Schlatt, who I recommend staying away from for your first few days. He’s a little intense.”

George nodded, and continued eating his lunch. After a little while of chatting, he excused himself and made his way towards the bathroom. He wasn’t actually going to use it, but he thought this would be ample opportunity to talk to Dream. After entering a stool and locking the door, he pulled out his phone and brought his knees up to his chin, resting on the toilet seat.

_To: DreamWasTaken_

would you believe it if i said i just met TWO small children?????

omg no what are their names

im gonna guess one of them is uhhhhh timmy and the other one is tommy

WTF OK one of them IS called tommy what the fuck but the other one is called toby or tubbo or something???? clay called him toby earlier but he introduced himself as tubbo so idk what hes called

ooh whos this clay person sounds hot

AHA he is but hes the guy I told you about earlier

adn no I will not ask him out i mean yeah I would if i liked him yet but i don’t so

sadge :(

oh shit bell rang gtg

cya :]

ok bye ily

say it back

gogy

eorge

George

Say it back gergrorge

no >:(

The rest of the day went pretty slowly, like how the morning had gone. And the rest of the week also went slowly, with George getting to know everyone, making friends, trying not to get a crush on anyone this early into the school year. Then came the next Monday. At the end of the day, though, he found himself once again with Clay and the group. The majority of them were saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways, but Clay and Nick were together, both on their phones. Clay looked up as George walked by. George braced for the impact of Clay talking to him, but to his surprise he walked over to Wilbur, Tommy, and another boy around their age, who George assumed was the other Soot sibling.

In the absence of Clay, George looked to Nick, who was now looking at George curiously.

“You wanna come with us?” He asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Where?” George said.

“Clay’s house. Dude on jah, you’ll love it, it’s huge and his basement is so cool.” Nick replied, “Oh, hey, Clay can George come.”

“George have you ever smoked a weed?” Clay asked. George laughed awkwardly.

He had had experience with it, yeah. If Nick was asking George to come back to Clay’s house and smoke with them, well, he couldn’t just say he was against it. Plus, it was cool to have friends, and George understood peer pressure well enough. Last time he had smoked, he was terrified his mum would smell it on him, but she never did. His sister had looked at him suspiciously but she couldn’t have known, or she’d probably have told their mother.

“Yeah.” George finally admitted.

“Do you wanna come over and smoke a weed? And also play some games?” Asked Nick.

“Yeah.”


	3. ouid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im fine just bc i have posted three chapters in like 6 hours doesbt mean aythign ok i started this like 24 hours ago and yes i only finished chapter 1 at like 6pm but shhhhhhhh

Clay’s house wasn’t as big as Nick had insinuated. Yeah, it was large. It had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and a big basement – where they were headed to. The kitchen was nice and had clearly been recently renovated. It was pretty modern compared to the mid-century style of the rest of the home. As they walked down the steep stairs to the basement, George’s eyes lit up at the amount of gaming memorabilia (especially Minecraft) littering the room. In the corner stood a life-size cut out of Jeb Bergensten. George had no idea how Clay acquired this but somehow, he was impressed.

Nick took a seat on the deep blue couch and threw his bag onto the rug. He slumped back, finding himself enveloped in the worn down cushions. There was an indent on the left side of the couch from where Clay had clearly been sitting for several years. As expected, Clay took his seat there. There was room for George in between the two boys, or on a bright yellow? or green? beanbag. He decided to go on the beanbag, in front of the couch. Behind him was a huge television, which Clay switched on.

“Do you wanna play a bit first then smoke or try and speedrun while high?” Nick asked, though it seemed more directed to Clay.

“Smoke first, I wanna see Georgie try and play while high.” Clay said, chuckling at the idea.

“No promises I’ll get high,” George replied, “but I’d looooove to see you two high.”

Clay turned his head towards the brunet and George could swear he looked him up and down before finally speaking again.

“We can shotgun.”

George blushed, but hoped the dim light of the basement would hide it. Unfortunately, Nick noticed. Clay didn’t seem to notice, but George wasn’t certain.

Nick giggled.

“Anyway, Nick, how much did you get this time?” Clay asked.

“I said if he gave me an eighth I’d give him $50, the math homework and a blo-”

“Cool, don’t need to know any more.”

Nick pulled out a plastic bag from his backpack and shook it a bit, raising his eyebrows.

“You kids wanna buy any weed?” He said in a mocking tone, like how drug dealers are portrayed in kids shows. The other two boys laughed. He took the weed from the bag and started rolling a joint. When he’d finally finished it, it was lit and Clay cheered. The first puff was taken by Nick, who raised his eyebrows questioningly at the blonde. Clay shook his head. George assumed that was a shotgun offer, as Nick promptly breathed out, and handed the blunt to Clay. The tall boy put it gently to his lips, but before inhaling, looked to George.

“You wanna shotgun this one?” He asked. George’s eyes were fixed on Clay, and all he could do was nod.

Clay breathed in, and moved towards George, handing the joint back to Nick. Their eyes were locked on each other’s, until Clay glanced down at George’s mouth, and cupped his jaw.

“Yoooo, this isn’t make out central, it’s just shotgunning.” Nick laughed from behind Clay.

Clay smiled, and placed his mouth on George’s.

Ah, yeah, there’s what he was expecting. An intense fluttering in his stomach. Twisting and turning of his guts. Seriously, George, getting a crush on someone after only a week of knowing them? What’s wrong with you? Maybe it was because he was touch starved. He wasn’t exactly the most affectionate person. Well, that’s what he tried to convince himself.

He gently closed his eyes and inhaled the smoke, savouring both the weed and Clay’s soft, soft lips.

God, George hated being vulnerable, but in the low light of the basement, under the thumb of this tall blonde, _beautiful_ boy he just couldn’t help but feel like he would do anything for Clay.

“Uh… guys?” Nick piped up after a few seconds of their lips being together, “It’s not supposed to take that long.”

George felt Clay chuckle into his lips and pull away, standing up from his crouched position on the floor, patting George’s cheek affectionately.

“Cool, well time to get properly high, I guess.” Clay said.

After a little while of passing the blunt around, George started to feel the effects.

“Wanna play some speedrun?” Said the blonde after a minute of staring blankly at the ceiling, while absentmindedly inhaling the smoke in the room. Nick simply hummed in agreement and George nodded, though not really understanding what they wanted to play.

Clay pulled out a controller and turned on what George could see was an Xbox 360, which, for someone like Clay, who seemed rich, was a surprise. As he loaded up the console, George spotted the Minecraft disc case next to it.

 _So_ that’s _what we’re speedrunning._ George thought. Hey, didn’t Dream speedrun?

_To: DreamWasTaken_

Speedrunning mc with my boysss yeah bababayeyeee

u are stealing my thhhieng goegrey

are u durnks

noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I am not are you

immayyyybe did a some weed

bro im so happy we r friends bro I love u dude but niotr rolmancitcally I think also u=ok ok ok listen I think maybe I might have a little crush on clay and don’t be sad or jealous sssssssssbut also you are cool if it doesn’t work out with clay bmabye ilk marry you instead ok dream yourew sucjs a grat gtreind ok

brrrroooooo im litherally ccyring rni lobe you too pls ckome and kiss me no homo pls

It was Nick who noticed George giggling manically on the beanbag. The Xbox had loaded up by this point, and both George and Clay were too preoccupied with their phones to notice. Nick was a little bit more used to weed than the other two, so was considerably less high than them, especially George.

“Who you textin’ Georgie?” He asked.

“Dreeeeeam.” George replied.

_Oh. Interesting._

Nick recalled the previous Tuesday. It was the day after George joined their school, and Clay had desperately begged Nick to NEVER under ANY circumstances call him Dream in front of George. Of course, he’d been confused, but it wasn’t too suspicious. Calling people by their Minecraft name in real life IS kinda weird, but then Clay continued to call him Sapnap, casually, and still allowed Nick to call him Dream in front of everyone else.

Now he knew the problem.

“Nick, are you staying over tonight?” Asked Clay.

“Uh, nah, but you should ask new kid.”

“My name is GEORGE!” said George. What a shocker.

“Gogy, are you staying over tonight?”

“What, you mean like a sleepover? Yessssss PLEASE.” He yelled. Seemed like he was a little louder than usual while high.

After setting George’s avatar up on his Xbox, the game was loaded up, and each boy handed a controller. They started a world, and all joined, though Clay was bothered by the empty black rectangle in the bottom right. He paused the game and left the room, before returning with his older sister.

“George, this is my sister, Katie.” Clay introduced a woman a little bit older than them, with the same dark blonde hair and green eyes as Clay. She was probably around the same height as George, but where George was stick thin, she actually looked like she shouldn’t be dead. Katie took the fourth spot in their Minecraft world, and Clay began the timer.


	4. 20q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there's so much dialogue in this i mean its 20 q ofc theres a lot of dialogue <333 thx for reading anyway my loves ily :] also drista cameo like i know last chapter was also a drista but not the actual drista

“Speedrunning is an art, Georgie.” Clay said, his weed-controlled brain deciding his words. George felt a familiarity in those words, as if he had heard them before, but he was too far from sober to realise just who had said them before.

“It’s too haaaaaaard, Clay.” George replied. Nick sniggered from beside him.

“Hey, speaking of hard-” Clay began.

“Clay.” Katie said sternly.

“Listen, Katie, just listen, okay. George, can you guess what my favourite Minecraft block is? I bet you’ll never ever ever guess it, okay, now tell me what it is.”

Once again Nick started laughing next to him knowingly. George pondered the question for a moment. Obviously, his own favourite block was any of the blue ones, but he didn’t know Clay’s favourite colour; his brain couldn’t quite comprehend, in this state, that there was in fact a clay block. Instead, he made a random guess.

“Orange glazed terracotta.” He finally answered.

“Nononono, it’s … are you ready?” Clay asked. George nodded. “Hardened clay.”

He burst out laughing. Nick followed along, though Katie’s face was still stern, despite a small smile peeping through the frown. George took a while to process what he had heard.

“Wait, Clay, WHAT?” He shouted.

There was a knock on the door, and a shout from what George recognised to be a young girl. He couldn’t quite make out what she said, but Katie stood up and left the basement. Clay glanced up at the top of the stairs as the door opened to reveal Katie’s mini lookalike. Katie was talking to her in hushed tones and looking back down at the three boys. After a minute or two of their intent listening, Katie took her younger sister away from the basement, leaving them alone. Clay disconnected the Xbox controller and turned to the other two.

“What do you wanna do now?”

“Aren’t we supposed to be speedrunning?” Nick asked.

“Uh, yeah, I forgot,” Clay replied, “but we should do something else now, I’m bored.”

He took a look around the room, scanning for something else to do. For a moment his eyes landed on a box but he gently shook his head.

“We should play 20 questions.” Nick said, “George has never played it with us.”

“What’s 20 questions?” inquired George.

“Well, it’s very complex, actually. One person asks a question, and everyone answers. Then, you repeat until the 20th time!” Clay responded. George gasped in a tone of genuine realisation, and nodded his head eagerly.

Nick and Clay both slipped down onto the rug of the basement, Nick grabbing George’s wrist and pulling him down with them. After they were arranged into a circle, they reached for George’s hands and instructed him to close his eyes.

 _I didn’t realise 20 questions was a séance._ George thought.

“Here, we must keep the information learned tonight a secret. What happens in this room stays in this room and must never be thought of or mentioned ever outside this basement, unless we end up falling in love because it would be pretty poggers if we could make out at school. Also, the socks stay ON when we cuddle.” Chanted Nick and Clay.

They all opened their eyes and let go of each others’ hands.

“That was fucking terrifying.” George stated.

“Thank you.” Said Nick and Clay once again in unison. George leaned back in fear.

“Don’t worry dude, we’re not possessed, we’re just bfffffs forever.” Nick giggled.

“Now time to cuddle.” Clay said, pulling Nick and George towards him, before lying down, and once again pulling the other two down with him. He put his arms underneath the other two so they were wrapped around their waists. “Aww, you’re my two boys.”

George found himself getting comfortable in the slow breaths from Clay by his side and the weed scented room. He lay his head down on the Blonde’s chest. His head was momentarily lifted as Clay let out an almost silent chuckle and moved his hand up to George’s soft brown hair, stroking it gently. His eyes drifted down, finding themselves engrained on the shorter boy.

“Okay, first question. Who is your biggest celebrity crush?” Nick asked.

“Easy,” Clay said, “Jude Law. He’s the perfect man: sexy, British. Oh, wait I’m describing George.” George didn’t respond, only shifted his head slightly further up the blonde’s body.

Huh, a man. Was Clay gay? Or bi? Or anything? For some reason, a reason he was scared to admit, that gave him hope. It made him smile, and those butterflies rise up in his stomach again. Fuck.

“Mine is obviously the one who was Annabeth in the Percy Jackson movies. I’ve had a crush on her since I was like 12.” Nick answered.

They awaited George’s reply; Clay’s hand was still stroking George’s hair.

“I don’t really have a celebrity crush.”

“C’mon, surely there’s someone you find super hot.” Nick complained.

George just laughed, though it was short and harsh and entirely fake. He gently pulled himself off of Clay’s chest and simply imitated the way Nick was lying – his head up by the taller boy’s and his waist protected by his hands.

“Not any celebrities.”

“Any non-celebrities?” One of them asked, though George wasn’t paying enough attention to know who it was.

“Yeah.”

“Who?”

“As if I’d tell you that.”

“C’mon dude, what is said here stays here.”

Ok, that was pretty good logic to be fair. Maybe if he just _pretended_ he found anyone else super hot, he could get away with answering this question. Yeah, he’d say someone else. Not the boy he was lying on. Not Clay.

“I just think Niki is cute.” Yes George! Fooled them!

“Ooh, Niki, huh.” Nick said jokingly, “Isn’t she with-”

“Next question. When are we gonna practise making out?” Clay butted in.

“Anytime, baby.” Nick winked at Clay and pulled his face towards his own, before stopping when they were almost touching, and falling back laughing. If George did that, he felt it wouldn’t be a laughing matter.

“What’s the time? I should probably tell my mum if I’m staying over.” He asked.

Nick checked his phone. “6.30. Oh shit, I gotta be heading home. So much for 20 questions.”

At that, Clay stood up sharply and reached out a hand for George to take, to bring him to his level (or as close as he could get with the height difference). Nothing was given for Nick, who faked anger, but grabbed his bag and hugged the other two boys goodbye. He walked up the basement stairs and disappeared. Clay’s eyes, previously fixed on Nick, moved to George. Silently, he grabbed his own bag and nodded his head in the direction of the stairs, indicating for George to follow him upstairs. They made their way back up into the main part of the house. Clay waved at a young girl, the same one who they had seen earlier, and walked up another flight of stairs, through a hallway, and into a room marked ‘Clay’. He threw his bag onto the bottom bunk of a bunkbed.

“This is my room.” He explained, after a painfully uncomfortable silence, which consisted of George looking around the area, while Clay’s eyes were pinned on him.

“I can see that.”

“Cool.”

George nodded.

“So, where am I sleeping?”

“Uh, well usually I take the bottom bunk, but you can take it if you want or we can both go in the bottom one or we can both go in the top one or you could go on the floor or I could go on the floor or we could both go on the floor or we could both just sleep in the basement or-”

“Clay you’re rambling.” George snapped him out of the trance.

Clay took a deep breath, and pulled his eyes away from the brunet finally.

“Sleep where you want I guess.” He sighed.

George wasn’t usually one for taking risks, and only a week of knowing someone didn’t seem comfortable enough, but he was weirdly comfortable with Clay. It felt like they had known each other for years. They just clicked, but George was beginning to suspect he could have a liiittle crush on Clay. Still, he went for it.

“I guess we’re both sleeping on the bottom bunk.”


	5. kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clay chapter??????/ whaaaa??? its from clay pov??? pogchamp in the chat??? this one is my favuritie chapter by the way um but its the first time ive ever written that before and i might practise wiritng those scenes (no smut btw i wont add that bc theyre minors in this and also i wouldnt write smut anyway)

Clay nodded, holding back a grin.

Sleeping in the same bed as George. Fucking awesome, unless he ended up- let’s not dwell on that. Sleeping in the same bed as George! He’d dreamt about this for like 3 years, and now it was finally happening. How do you tell a boy you technically only met last week that you’ve been in love with him for 3 years? Conversation should have been the most natural thing in the world to them, but Clay found it the most difficult thing to do. Sure, he’d been staring at every selfie George sent for hours, but every time he saw him in real life was so different. The warmth in his stomach from before had developed into a raging fire, which felt like it would leap out his throat at any moment. Sometimes., he was scared he would lose control and kiss him right there. God, he basically already had.

When they’d shotgunned, Clay’s whole body had imploded. The feeling of George’s soft lips on his had satisfied every bone in his body, until he’d been left aching for more. Shit. He didn’t even say anything when he led George to his room, did he? Ugh, he probably seemed like the biggest weirdo.

Then there was the matter of if he would ever tell George that he was Dream.

If talking to George was hard enough, breaking the news they were best friends would be harder. He _had_ realised, however, that since spending time with each other irl, George had messaged him far less. Naturally, Clay was fine with it – he was just trading online messages for real life attention. But it still made him feel somewhat guilty. The concept that someone else could have been Dream and would be missing George’s messages made him feel strange. Thank god that wasn’t the case.

“George, um.” Clay began, though as he looked into George’s deep brown eyes, he lost track of what he was saying. Instead, he smiled awkwardly. George just laughed and went to sit down on the bed. Clay followed.

It was hard to look at George and not stutter, and not think ‘fuck, he’s beautiful’, and not tell him that he is the most intensely gorgeous being on this earth and that they should get married right now.

Okay, maybe that was a little drastic for being 17 but it was close enough to how Clay actually felt.

“What do you wanna eat? I assume you have the munchies.” He asked after a little while. Unlike the silence from earlier, it wasn’t awkward. It was comfortable, with the two sitting on the soft mattress, engaged in their thoughts.

“I don’t really care. Anything, really. Everything, cause yeah, I do.” George responded.

Clay led the shorter boy back downstairs, almost knocking a young boy down the staircase on their way. He cried out but didn’t suffer any pain. Clay just chuckled shamefully and kept going. As they reached the hallway, he slid down the linoleum floor using his socks. George looked at him in amazement.

_Seriously? Has he never tried this?_ Clay thought.

“C’mon, you have a go.” He said. George pushed off and let his feet lead the way, but his balance wasn’t as good as Clay expected. He ended up landing on the floor underneath a wheezing Clay, who held out a hand as he had earlier, and heaved him up.

“That _hurt._ ” George complained, rubbing the base of his back. Clay shook his head and looked down, before entering the kitchen. There was still a faint smell of paint from when they had redone the room. It was, as his mom had described, an ‘industrial-modern kitchen’. He understood this to mean they had some copper wires, exposed brick, and a fancy oven.

His younger sister, Bella, had been far too excited about the interior design, but she played the sims so that was to be expected. His little brother Evan had given no shits. He’d just been angry that they had to eat somewhere else.

Clay opened up the fridge, finding nothing. As he rummaged through the cupboards, all he could find was a box of pizza rolls and three different flavors of pop tart. He held the pop tart boxes up to show George. His eyes lit up. Clay raised his eyebrows, hoping George understood he wanted to pick. He expected correctly. The choice was between s’mores, strawberry, or cinnamon. George picked the strawberry, and the look he proceeded to give Clay halted his heart.

His eyes were slightly closed, his eyebrows slanted upwards, and his lips – his _fucking lips_ – were pressed together in a smile.

It was a mistake. To kiss him.

To lean through the empty air between them. To cup his jaw as he had earlier. To close his eyes, and to slowly place their lips together.

George didn’t react for a second, but when he did, he didn’t pull away. Instead he leaned into it, bringing his hand up to rest on the blonde’s hip, and pulling him closer. He rested back against the countertop. After a little while he seemed to be running out of breath, so Clay let him breathe.

“Fuck.” George said, running a hand through his short hair, “That was-” He took a moment to compose himself, “We should do it again.” Clay nodded frantically.

Ok, maybe it wasn’t a mistake.

“Fuck, George, when do I propose?” He asked. George laughed, but Clay wasn’t sure how far he was joking.

His eyes locked back onto George’s, pushing him back against the counter and holding him as tightly as possible, never wanting to let go. He had waited 3 years for this, there was no chance he was letting it go. He felt George’s lips part, and his tongue press against the tall boy’s bottom lip.

_Oh, so wants_ that. Clay thought, though he didn’t quite remember George ever mentioning kissing someone like this before, and they told each other e _verything._

He parted his own lips. Dear lord, this was better than being high. Nothing could be heard in his trance, so he didn’t hear the footsteps enter the kitchen.

“Ew, what the fuck.” Someone said. Clay pulled away quickly and distanced himself from George.

“Bella, you’re not supposed to swear, you’re like 8.”

“Eh,” She responded, still making a disgusted face at the two boys, “Why are you doing it in the kitchen though?” This caused George to blush furiously.

“BELLA WE WEREN’T- WE WERE JUST KISSING, OKAY.” Clay yelled defensively, “DON’T TELL ANYONE, OKAY.” George sniggered beside him.

Bella just nodded slowly, and suspiciously, before leaving the kitchen. Clay turned back to look at George, smiling. Just looking at him was euphoric.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be uh- doing that out in the open. With young children around.” George giggled.

“I’m such a simp.”

“Yeah. You are.” George sighed. A sigh that burnt Clay’s insides like fire.

“Asshole.”

“Hey, you said it yourself!” The two boys broke out laughing, with Clay’s signature wheeze showing again.

“Y’know, I’ve loved you for three years.” He said through a laugh, immediately regretting it.

“What?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END WOAH  
> IVE NEVER ACTUALLY WRITTEN THIS MUCH N IT WAS WITHIN LIKE 5 DAYS  
> 6 CHAPTERS IN 5 DAYS PRETTY POGGERS IMO  
> anyway hope u enjoyed it um this is my first finished fic and i rlly liked writing it  
> um mmm yeah gib kudos um im fine if you say about this anywhere if u enjoyed it bc i just loved attention  
> and yuh ily  
> thx for the support

Clay didn’t answer. There was a deadly silence for about ten seconds. Clay’s eyes narrowed at George and he sighed.

“Why’d you kiss me back?” He said.

“Wh-what?”

“Why’d you kiss me back, George? You’ve known me for like a week, why would you kiss me like _that_ if you didn’t know? Surely you must have had an inkling, right, a little subconscious part of your brain saying ‘Hey! That guy is like Dream!’ right? Nobody fuckin kisses a guy they’ve known for a week like that, and then sticks their tongue in his mouth.” Clay lets out a hoarse laugh, his throat gurgling up a sound that is inhuman to George.

“I don’t know, I didn’t-” George’s mind was whirring, cogs turning as he tried to process the information, “I guess you did say similar things…” The laugh came again.

“Cute.”

“Exactly! Shit like that, Clay, and I didn’t know how to handle it, you can’t just fl- wait. Did you just admit you’re Dream.”

Clay nodded. George clenched his jaw.

“I can’t fucking believe this. You knew, you KNEW AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING?” He screamed, “YOU SAW MY FACE AND YOU SAW ME IN SCHOOL AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO SAY ‘GEORGE, I’M DREAM!’ I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FUCKING FRIENDS.”

“It was terrifying, George.”

“NO. You don’t get to say anything okay, _Clay._ ” He said the blonde’s name in a tone that makes Clay shudder. It was vile, it made him feel vulnerable, and it was unfamiliar. He had never even imagined this sort of hatred coming from George. “You didn’t fucking…” He stopped, taking deep breaths and trying to pull himself together.

“George.”

“Maybe I should go home.”

Clay nodded again, though this time it was mournful.

 _I’m a fucking idiot._ He thought to himself. He knew George thought it as well.

He led George back to his bedroom to collect his things, and to the front door.

“Thanks.” George said quietly, then left.

Clay watched as he walked down the road and out of sight, then shut the door. As it was closed, he leant against it and couldn’t stop the tears coming. He sunk down, tucking his chin into his knees and trying to hold back the tears as much as he could, but feelings are awkward like that. Can’t be stopped, or controlled.

Bella found him 30 minutes later, eyes red and expression empty. By the look on her face she was kinda clueless, so he let himself run away to his room. He knew he could trust Bella to know he wouldn’t be needing dinner. His first instinct was to message his best friend. But when his best friend was the one who caused this, he almost couldn’t bring himself to.

Almost.

_To: GeorgeNotFound_

sorry

Fuck off

I should block you

you wont

I know

I wont speak to you either though

You fucked up, dream

Clay

whatever

i love you

Yeah

Me too

Bye

cya

Im gonna ask to change homeroom class

I just don’t think I can be that close to you all the time

k

ily

say it back georgie <3

Fuck. Off.

He didn’t message George for the rest of the night. Maybe it was for the best. He cried himself to sleep.

The next day was painful. Wednesdays were usually painful anyway but this just made it infinitely worse. When Nick asked why George wasn’t in their homeroom, Clay found it hard to keep back the tears, or the shouting.

_To: GeorgeNotFound_

i know you hate me but i fucknign love you so fucking much

you don’t even u cant even unsderstand george

im in class gotta keep phone low down sorry for bad spelling

don’t block me I just have to

i have to tell you

you know how it is

George didn’t message back. When he took a seat by Wilbur at lunch, Clay almost couldn’t stop himself from walking over there and hugging him, or kissing him, whatever was most convenient. He definitely couldn’t stop himself from intensely staring at the boy, catching the attention of Nick.

“What the fuck happened, dude?” Nick asked, glaring confusedly at Clay.

“Shut up, Nick,” He snapped. “Sorry, bad night.”

“I’m gonna guess you and Gogy made out, he got mad, then you had a breakdown.”

“Nick, it’s none of your fucking business, okay.” Clay yelled. To his dismay, George glanced over. He didn’t say anything, but his concerned look infuriated Clay. He stormed over towards the brunette and grabbed his hand, pulling him outside.

“Clay, what the fuck.” George said as he was dragged into the schoolyard.

“We have to fucking talk about this, George.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think that’s for the best.”

There was a moment of silence, both boys trying to find words to say. George spoke first.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Clay sighed.

“You know it’s pretty hard to see the fucking love of your life in your school hallway and go and tell him that he’s your best friend of five fucking years.” He said. “And that you’ve been in love with him for 3 of them.”

“I um,” George laughed, “Fuck, I guess I wouldn’t know.” Clay began to laugh along with him.

“I should’ve shown you what I looked like at least.” He chuckled. George’s eyes scanned his face in blissful silence. “Like what you see.”

“Yeah. A lot.” He stood up on his tiptoes.

And their lips were together again.

It’s only been a day but Clay felt like he had been deprived of this sensation for centuries. George smiled into the kiss, before quickly pushing Clay away again. His eyes were wide, and he indicated towards the window, showing the amazed faces of their friends.

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna have to go sort that out.” Clay said awkwardly, grabbing George’s hand as he had earlier, though affectionately leading him back into the cafeteria. George took his lunch from beside Wilbur and moved next to Clay, craving the physical connection. It felt like if he went for more than a minute without being near Clay, he would implode.

“Soooooo,” Nick said, “You wanna explain.”

“George, take it away.” Clay laughed, looking down at his … boyfriend? Yeah, his boyfriend.

Cutie.

_To: GeorgeNotFound 4:56pm_

Heroge if lov eiyui

Im gonna assume that says george I love you because that’s your catchphrase

yeah Samsung was tryna pull my phone away

why tf you still call him samsung pls nick is so much quicker to type

um georgiepoo it’s a NICKNAME just like georgiepoo or cutie patootie or gogy or yknow anything I call you bc ur a cutie patootie

i fuckig hate you

you loooooooove me georgie just admit it

tell me you love me

goegre

george

goerge

george

george

I will spam u until u say it

I guess youll be spamming forever then because its never gonna happpeeen

george

_6:37pm_

I love you, Dream.

omg he said it

screenshotted

screenshotted

Oomhmg I never would ahhve stolen his phone and said that on his ohpone

CLAY JENSEN

wtf george you haven’t even seen 13 rsns why

ITS NOT EVIDENCE I SAID NOTHING

I HEREBY REFUTE ANY ACCUSATIONS OF ME SHOWING AFFTCTION TOWARDS THIS MAN

bitch

george i am breaking up with you

good

wtf </3

ily bb

say it back

georgie say it bak

sasay it baakckkkkkkkkkkkkk

yeah ok

i love u 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked the part where they kissed
> 
> soz it went 100 miles in a 30 but i just dont have the patience for slow burn rn


End file.
